The camping trip
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: Sonic and the gang go up the mountains for a camping trip, how will everything turn out? Catastrophic? Read and find out! Rated T just in case!


**I am back! This is a re-write of the story I once wrote, it will be the same pairings apart from one. I will change the 'ShadowxSonique' with 'LindsxSonique' instead!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, if I did I certainly wouldn't be writing 'fanfiction' about them. To make it more clear. I.DO.NOT.OWN.SONIC.**

**Camping Trip.**

Sonic and the gang had planned a camping trip; they were going to go to the forest. In the wilderness where the vast plants and animals lived. Everyone was going, this included; Sonic, Tails, Amy, Sonique and Cream. They had planned someone to run them to the mountains; Sonic had saved the guy from a landslide not to long ago and has owed him a favour for a while now.

Sonic planned this whole trip, he thought that everyone needed a break. He didn't particularly want to invite Amy; she would only annoy him to no end. A pain in the ass indeed.

"Sonic!!" came the cry of a now excited Amy, "where are you Sonikku?" she asked. Sonic guessed that she was looking for him downstairs, he was currently upstairs packing the stuff they would need. He heard her footsteps; she was obviously running up the stairs.

Amy barged into his room with a bright smile on her face.

"Sonic! Ready to go? This is going to be so much fun!" she said while clasping her hands together. Sonic just rolled his eyes at her, annoying isn't the word for her. There was no way to describe her; she was just the biggest annoyance of all.

"Yeah, I'm ready" said Sonic as he threw the rucksack over his shoulder with a sigh; she was always on his case. Never giving him a break, always going at him saying she loved him! He guessed that was why he loved her so much though, such a kind and caring person she was yes, but sometimes this girl can be so... annoying. Like now!

Sonic looked at her, he noticed her change of clothing. Amy was now wearing a red skirt which was knee length with her normal red boots, a white sports bra which showed off her slim stomach, her red headband still in her quills.

"Lets go then, silly!" she said in an excited tone while grabbing his arm and dragging him down the stairs. Sonic just sighed and walked with her, he knew that there was no point in fighting with her. It wouldn't do much but make her cry.

When they reached downstairs a certain fox with two tails was looking at them, tapping his foot.

"We have to go guys! Now c'mon!" he said while throwing his arm in the direction of the front door. Sonic gave off a sigh of relief when Amy had let go of his arm to run off to the truck they were going on the trip in.

Sonic walked outside the house and took in a deep breath.

"Ah! The smell of the outdoors, I can't wait to reach the mountains!" said Sonic, Tails chuckled as he shut the front door and locked it.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a blast!" said the fox, Sonic smiled cockily and sat on the back of the truck where Sonique, Cream and Tails were sitting. Amy was sitting in the front with the driver named Al, it was short for Alan.

After about an hour of talking and laughing they finally reached their destination. The driver stopped suddenly and popped his head out of the window, his semi-long hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"You guys are gonna have to get off by here, sorry about that Sonic!" he said, Sonic stood for a moment and looked towards where they were supposed to be going up the mountain a bit more.

"That's alright! C'mon then guys!" he said and grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder, Tails did the same mimicking Sonic's actions, a tent was on the back of the bag. The tent that Cream had was pink with a picture of a smiley face on either side of it, the one that Tails had owned was blue with black flames going up the sides, and Sonic owned the same one. They both liked them, so they had figured that they should have gotten one each, Sonique had owned her own black tent. Amy didn't bring a tent as she was sharing with Cream; the small rabbit said that she could as she didn't own a tent herself.

"Got everything?" asked Sonic, they all gave him a nod.

"Yep!" said Cream and Amy in unison, Amy held her bag on her shoulders. She was now out of the truck and was on her feet, standing next to the large machine. Amy gave the driver a wave as he left them there.

Tails was leading the Sonic gang through the forest; he came by a lake and decided to follow it. If he could find a clearing next to the lake then they could camp there, the water was pretty good for going in to play about and possibly have clean water for them.

After about fifteen minutes of walking up the side of the river, Tails found himself at a marvelous sight. The trees towered over them, sheltering them from the sunlight that peeped in through the trees, the grass was emerald green with dew covering the tiny blades, the lake was like a crystal bed, shining in the small amount of light making it look so heavenly.

Tails smiled to himself.

"We'll camp here!" he said happily, he then started to put up his tent without using the instructions. Tails has been camping before, he and Sonic had taken a trip up the mountains once, looking for the Chaos Emerald that was located there. Tails had to teach Sonic how to put up a tent, which was how Sonic was so good at doing so.

Tails finally put up his tent and smiled triumphantly, he took a deep breath. The air was crisp, you could hear the water, small ripples hit the water a few times thanks to the small amount of rain they had yesterday, when they had actually planned to go.

Amy and Cream were still making up their tent, they managed to get the top of it, but they couldn't hammer it down. Amy had suggested that she used her large hammer to help them, but Cream refused stating that she didn't trust Amy with a hammer and her tent.

"Tails? Could you help us hammer the strands down, please?" asked Cream, he nodded and pulled out his hammer. Then he made his way towards the tent and hammered down the strands for them, Cream jumped in happiness while Amy had stated that she could have done that in mere seconds.

Meanwhile in the forest a black and blue hedgehog was walking through the forest. His quills resembled Sonic and Shadow's but fused together, his hair was a bit messed up, covering some of his left eye, his eyes were a beautiful emerald green color with a hint of orange in the middle, his attire was made up of a jet black jacket which was now tied around his waist, a jet black t-shirt, a pair of grey army cargo pants, some black and blue shoes, a piercing in his left ear, his hands were covered in black leather gloves.

He was being followed by two other people, an echidna and a mouse.

The echidna was a purple color with two bangs either side of his head to give you the perfect visual of his piercing golden eyes, his long semi sharp spines came past his backside, he wore a black leather jacket with the arms torn off, his undershirt was just a plain white t-shirt, his legs were covered in jeans, his hands were covered in leather fingerless gloves while his shoes were black with a motley red color on the bottom.

The mouse that was following on, panting and sweating from the long walk up was a neon green color, with dazzling red eyes, she wore a dark green jacket with a pink sports bra underneath, her long tail was like a spike, it was as sharp as a dagger to say the least, she wore jean three quarters, her large ears were tipped with white, her shoes were pink and green tennis shoes.

She was tagging behind, walking with her shoulders hung low as if she was carrying a ton on her back, when the echidna had hers and his tent on his back, she had her backpack which was filled with her underwear and other things she would need.

The hedgehog carried the food, his tent and his own bag full of his clean clothes, his swimming trunks and such.

"Hey Linds, how long till we get there man? My back is about to give way" complained the echidna.

"My feet hurt!" the mouse complained, the echidna glared at her. He loved her and all but, she not being able to carry her own tent was a real burden to be honest. He didn't want to carry it, she just wouldn't stop complaining when he asked her to shut up, so he took it for her! Simple as!

"Not long now guys" said Linds with a confident smile, "just up ahead!" he said with the same smile still on his face.

"Alright, I can't wait to jump into that lake you were talking about!" said the echidna with a smile, the hedgehog looked back at them.

"You bet! I'll be joining you!" he said, the mouse suddenly ran past them and into the clearing to come face to face with the Sonic crews tents and such.

"Huh??" she asked with her mouth wide open, the hedgehog noticed her just standing there and looked in front of him.

"Oh man!" he said, he walked into the camp where the tents were and looked around to see if he could find anyone.

The echidna walked into the camp and collapsed to his knees panting heavily.

"I thought you said that you were the only one that knew about this place?" asked the echidna.

"Me too, Brick!" he said with a sad face, "maybe we could camp with the people that are here already, if I could find anyone!" he shouted.

(Ruler)

Sonique's sharp hearing picked up the shout coming from their camp and her head looked in that direction.

"I think someone is at our camp" she said calmly, Sonic looked at her.

"Ok, let's go and see, shall we?" he asked as he pulled away from Amy's grasp on his arm.

They were currently on a small walk to look around at the wildlife and such, Amy had latched onto Sonic somewhere during the trip without him pulling away from her. They did manage to see a squirrel or two run across the ground with great ease, Sonic had always stated that he was 'faster than that little thing'. He was always an airhead at times!

"I'm gonna go check it out!" said Sonic before dashing off into the forest; the gang had followed him all the way to camp. Not being able to keep up so they were about two minutes late.

(Ruler)

Linds was now sitting on his backside, his legs outstretched and his arms supporting him so that he wasn't lying on his back. He sighed and decided that he should just enjoy what time he had to himself and his friends, he was about to talk when he heard footsteps approaching quickly.

He stood immediately, alarmed by the pace that the footsteps were coming in. His ears darting in every direction, trying to figure out where it was coming from, all of a sudden out of the trees stood Sonic the hedgehog while smiling.

"Hey there!" he said in a friendly tone, Linds smiled. This was so cool, Sonic the hedgehog was here? Linds figured that some of his friends were here too as there were quite a few tents.

"Hey Sonic, you camping here?" he asked, Sonic smiled and nodded. He liked it when people recognized him; it gave him a boost to his ego to know that he was so famous!

"Yes, you planning on camping here?" he asked, Linds rubbed the back of his neck.

"We were planning too, we were gonna ask if we could camp with you?" he asked suddenly, Sonic smiled again.

"Wow there, that's up to my friends too!" Sonic looked behind him at the panting Tails, Cream and Amy. He frowned, where was Sonique? He looked around again, to double check. She wasn't there.

"What you lookin' for?" asked Brick, Sonic turned to him.

"My friend, there was another hedgehog here!" he said, Amy looked behind her at a tree. No Sonique, she turned and walked in a bit to see if she was there, she wasn't.

"She doesn't seem to be around" said Amy with a frown.

Sonic felt something fall on his head, he placed his hand to his head and pulled something off. He pulled off a leaf, he looked up towards the tree that towered over him and glared at it. Then he saw something on one of the branches, it was blue and black and had an attitude. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Sonique, get down here, now!" he shouted, she just rolled her eyes at him and then jumped down, her quills flying upwards in the process. She landed on the floor with ease; she landed crouched with one hand on the ground the other was in the air. She stood up properly and dusted herself off.

"You bellowed?" she asked, Sonic rolled his eyes.

"What were you doing up in a tree?" he asked, she rolled her eyes again and stood tall while her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Nothing that would interest you…" he sighed and turned back to Linds.

"She's stubborn, be careful when with her she may try to kill ya!" said Sonic with a wink, she huffed and turned away.

Linds looked her up and down; she was a wonderful sight, a true beauty beyond belief.

She was blue with black at the ends of her quills, which were spaced out like a porcupine and flowed past her backside, she had three long bangs which covered her left eye, three piercings going up her right ear, one loop ring in her left ear, she wore a black t-shirt with a skeleton hand going across her right breast, a black jacket which was zipped up just under her breasts, a pair of baggy black jeans trousers with white and blue bits dangling off the sides, the pockets outlined in red, you couldn't really see her shoes but if you could you would see that they were just shoes like Shadow's.

Linds just smiled and continued to look at her.

"So, these guys wanna stay here with us. Shall we let them?" asked Sonic, Amy looked at them. They all looked exhausted; the echidna was on the floor while the mouse was just smiling at the echidna on the floor.

"Yes!" said Amy after turning her head back to Sonic, "more company!" she squealed, Sonic shook his head with a smile.

"Tails? Cream?" he asked, they nodded.

"The more the merrier" said Tails, Cream nodded in agreement.

Sonic then looked at Sonique.

"How about you?" he asked.

"Yeah, whatever!" she said and walked towards her tent which was put up; her sleeping bag was inside ready for her to sleep and everything.

"You can stay then" said Sonic with a wink and a thumb up, Linds smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Linds by the way, that's Brick and that's Steph!" he said pointing at the mouse and echidna, Sonic smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys!" he said sending them a wink, Brick nodded in his direction and got up, he then placed all the heavy bags down and started to put both tents up.

Linds put down his three bags and started to put up the tent, he was having a bit of trouble.

Sonic was helping Brick and Stephanie put up their tents, well Sonic was doing Steph's for her. Brick felt a bit bad for Sonic, he had to do his girlfriends tent for her. He sighed.

"Steph, help Sonic out like!" he said, Steph sighed.

"Hello, manicure!" she said while placing her nails in front of his face to see, he shook his head at her.

"Sonique, could you help Linds with his?" asked Sonic, Sonique stood up from her current place by her tent with the book she was reading now on the floor.

"Fine" she said and walked towards where Linds was trying to piece everything together.

He had bought this tent from a nice sports store not too long ago; it was a grey army printed tent, an excellent thing to use for a nice weekend out in the woods. He just had to figure out how to put it up then everything would be perfect!

Sonique grabbed the piece which he had in his hand and placed it where it was supposed to go, she then grabbed a hold of another piece to help it stand properly.

"You now need to place these in the ground, you got a hammer?" he shook his head, she rolled her eyes and got up once she knew that it was not going to go anywhere. She got a hammer from her backpack and brought it over, then she grabbed the piece of string and hammered it down, she then did the same with all the other three pieces, then walked back to her tent and placed the hammer back.

She walked back to Linds' tent and looked it over, it looked fine.

"Can you make your own bed?" she asked, he frowned at her and nodded.

"Yes, I can!" she smirked.

"Surprisingly!" she said and walked away, her tail swishing behind her as she walked. Linds suddenly noted something, she was a bad ass. She could never be his, probably somebody else's anyway, and she probably had a boyfriend, he sighed.

(Ruler)

It was a bit later into the night now and they were all eating what food they brought. Amy as always had packed them a truck load of food in the bag's, there were salads, lemonade, chilidogs for Sonic and Tails, sweets, more food like cakes, sandwiches and such. She always made smashing food!

Linds and everyone were eating in their own little space where their tents were in a circle, facing each other. Steph stretched her aching limbs; you could hear a small click from where her spine clicked.

"Ah, well I'm off to bed!" said Steph, she kissed Brick on the cheek and said goodnight to Linds, and then she retreated off to her bed.

"Goodnight!" said Linds, he looked behind him and noticed the others having a good time, eating and talking and laughing. He wished that he could join in, but he wasn't their friend. Properly anyway, he looked to Brick who was yawning.

"You look tired mate, go to sleep!" he told him, Brick smiled at him.

"Yeah, I think I will! Going swimming tomorrow?" he asked, Linds nodded.

"Sure!" Brick hit his chest twice and gave him the peace sign then retreated to his bed for a good nights sleep.

Linds sighed once again and looked towards the gang of Sonic heroes, he smiled to himself. The pink hedgehog was sitting extremely close to Sonic, she must really like him. He wished that he had a girl like that, by his side for all eternity. It must be a wonderful feeling to be loved, but he hasn't experienced what it feels like yet. He wanted to feel so close to someone, he wanted to hold them close, feel their warmth next to him every time he woke up and someone to talk to whenever he was down. That's what he wanted in a woman, one that would always respect his opinion and love him all the time, not just his looks but himself!

He sighed again, but who is like that? Not many women are like that, it would take a miracle for something like that to happen!

Linds retreated to his own tent for some rest, he fell asleep.

Sonic and the guys had retreated to their tents a while ago, but one of them was not asleep. Sonique the hedgehog was looking at the top of her tent, just staring at it. As if it was the thing that would give her answers. Why couldn't she get that stupid boy out of her head? Why did he haunt her mind? Why?

She shook her head.

"Damn this shit!" she said in a whisper, she then got up and undid her tent a light breeze came through making her shiver. She grabbed her small torch and turned it on before she got from her tent and towards the lake.

She didn't know why she chose the lake, but she just wanted to sit up it. It was a beautiful sight; the lake had the moon slightly reflecting light back onto her face. You could see her reflection quite clearly.

She smiled and turned off her torch, she then touched the water. Making small ripples appear, she smiled more and lay next to the water while lightly dragging her hand back and forth in the water.

(Ruler)

Linds awoke about three hours later; he shot up and looked around. Nothing there, he could hear something though. Something very light, sort of like water. He looked confused for a moment, but then remembered that he was near a lake. Probably birds or something, he looked towards a small glow in the dark clock beside him, he brought it for time reference and such. It was only 2:50am, he frowned.

"Who the heck is up at this time?" he asked himself in a whisper, he unzipped his tent quietly as to not disturb the 'neighbors' and possibly sneak up on this person. He didn't bring a flashlight for obvious reasons; he looked towards the lake and saw her. Sonique.

He walked towards her, not caring if he was heard or not anymore. He just wanted to at least talk to her, get to know her a little better.

"Can't sleep?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, he then knelt next to her.

"No…" she said and sat up, he smiled.

"Sonique? That your name?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yes, what's it to you?" he smiled at her.

"Nothing, it's just a nice name is all" he said.

"Poor attempt to flirt kid" she said, he frowned.

"I am not flirting!" he said defensively, she shook her head.

"No, you're just hittin' on me" she said, he smiled at her again.

"You know what?" he asked.

"What?" she answered.

"You have beautiful blue eyes" he said, she rolled here eyes and turned her head.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" she asked, he shook his head with a small smile.

"'Cause I want to sit with my new friend" he said.

"I wouldn't really call us friends" she said while turning fully, her whole body moving swiftly with her as she cuddles her legs to her chest while shivering.

Linds noticed this and got, he walked away for a bit then came back with a small blanket. He placed it over her shoulders.

"There, you shouldn't be so cold now" he said as he sat down on his rump, she looked down. How could she be so hard on this boy, all he ever did was be nice to her and she just treated him like a piece of crap. She sighed and got a bit closer to him, she sat right next to him and draped half of the blanket over his shoulder.

Linds turned his head to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, she swallowed.

"I'm being... nice" she said and placed her head on his shoulder, her legs were leaning against his as his were outstretched, he smiled and placed an arm around her back, around her waist just under the black sports bra that she was wearing, her long trousers which were down to her feet and clung to her were like joggers with a star on her right leg.

"I'm being nice back" he said in a whisper as he rested his head a top of hers, she nuzzled his shoulder lightly and closed her eyes. She wanted to just fall asleep right there, on his shoulder, she was so comfortable.

"Do you mind if I fall asleep by here?" asked Sonique, he shook his head with a smile.

"Nah, go right ahead" he said with a smile, she let herself fall into the world of sleep in confidence.

Linds removed the blanket from around their shoulders and laid down, he placed her head on his shoulder to use as a pillow and draped the blanket over both of them the best he could. He smiled and fell asleep beside her.

The next morning Sonic awoke to a strange smell of strawberries and melon? He twitched his nose and opened his eyes; he looked to his tent zipper and noticed it was open. He then looked down towards the smell, there he saw pink. His eyes widened.

"Amy?!" he asked while jumping, Amy giggled and looked at him.

"Oh good your awake!" she said while smiling, he glared at her.

"What are you doing in my tent?" he asked, Amy smiled brightly.

"Came to wake you up and show you something, it's so cute!" she said a bit quietly, yet loudly at the same time.

"What Amy?" he asked, he may as well go with her. There's no point in arguing with her, because he couldn't win.

"It's so cute!" she said as she pulled him out of the tent, literally dragging him.

She pointed at Linds and Sonique on the floor, Sonique was currently in his arms. He was on his right side while she was on her left; his arms were firmly around her waist as he kept on breathing in her scent.

"Oh my god" he said in surprise, "Amy I'm glad you woke me up to this!" he said and went through his backpack which was in his tent; he pulled out a digital camera and looked at the two. He snapped a picture from all angles, above, left, right, top, bottom you name it! He was surely gonna use this against her in the future!

Sonique woke up with nothing beside her; the warmth that she felt last night was gone. She looked up to come face to face with trees. She smiled; the small bits of light coming through the cracks really had a nice affect on the lake that she was currently by. She sat up and looked the lake over, yep she was right. A beautiful sight indeed.

Sonique grabbed the blanket that was on her and got on her knees while folding it, she finally folded it and picked it up and brought it to Linds' tent. She opened the tent and placed the blanket inside; she wasn't expecting to see Linds without his top on. His body was nice to say the least.

Her mouth was agape, gawking at the muscles and just him. He was looking back at her, blinking rapidly.

"…" was all he could say, she would see his body anyway, he was going swimming today.

"Um, sorry Linds? Is it?" she asked, she slept with him last night and didn't know his name properly. How ironic!

"Yeah" he said smiling at her, "you comin' swimming with us?" he asked, she nodded.

"Sure" she said and smiled, he smiled.

"You should do that more often" he said suddenly, she looked confused and tipped her head sideways, giving her a cute look.

"What?" she asked.

"That cute confused look and smile, you have a nice smile" he said winking at her, he then kissed her nose. She turned a deep scarlet and jumped from the tent to go and change into her bathing suit.

Amy and Cream were out in seconds in their bathing suits. Cream had a small orange one piece on with a pink frilly skirt on and a smiley face on her chest, Cream smiled and went towards the water. Followed by Amy who was wearing a two piece bikini, that suited her body quite well actually, it showed off her slim legs, the underwear was a lovely red color and the top half was sort of like a sports bra with a blue heart in the corner.

Steph was wearing a once piece bikini which happened to be a dark green color with a few pink 'bubbles' going up the side, she had her mp3 player blasting in her ears as she walked with her pink rubber dingy to the lake.

Brick was just wearing a pair of black trunks, he always had his leather gloves on no matter what though, he wore a pair of black shades which stood on his snout, and he walked towards the lake while whistling a happy tune.

Linds had walked out in a pair of blue swimming trunks with black flames on them, he hand a pair of shades outlined in blue but were black on the inside which sat on top of his head and a can of soda in his hand. He had eaten an apple not to long ago, so he wouldn't be going in the water for a little while.

Sonic was just as normal along with Tails, just no shoes, gloves or socks on. Tails was in the water already with Amy, Cream and Steph who was just floating in circles randomly while floating past them, Brick was just doing laps.

Linds was wondering where Sonique was, she had been quite a while. It didn't take Amy and Cream, not even Steph that long to get dressed. He walked towards her tent.

"Sonique?" he asked suddenly, Sonique popped her head out and looked up at him. He kneeled down.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, Sonique blushed.

"I don't wanna swim" she said suddenly, he frowned.

"Why not?" he asked, Sonique looked down at the floor.

"I just don't wanna…"

"Well, ok. I'm not gonna force ya" he said and smiled, she smiled back. Linds then got up and began to walk away.

"Um Linds…" she said, he turned.

"Hmm…?"

"Help…" she said, he tilted his head.

"With what?" he asked, she nodded her head in her direction.

"Come in here for a minute" she said and undid the tent opening, he crawled in and sat by her.

"What is it then?" he asked.

"I can't tie the back of the bikini…" she said ashamed at herself, he chuckled at her.

"Come here, I'll do it!" he said, she turned so that her back was facing him and pulled her long quills over her shoulders so that he could get to her back better. He tied them into knots quite quickly.

"There!" he said happily, she smiled again and turned to him.

"Thank you…" he looked her up and down, her attire was a two piece bikini, her slim stomach was being shown while her thighs were covered in the small black skirt made of the same material as the bikini top was made and he could probably guess that the bottoms were black too.

"You look nice" he said while opening his soda and taking a sip.

"Thanks" she said while turning her head and blushing a bit, he smiled.

"No problem. You want some?" he asked holding out the can to her, she nodded and took the can from him she then took a small drink of it then passed it back.

"You ready to go swimming?" he asked, she shook her head.

"Why not?" he asked yet again, she grabbed the can from him just as he was about to have another drink and put it down somewhere it wouldn't tip over and ruin her bedspread.

She then lunged at him, kissing him fully on the lips. Linds was in a bit of shock, he thought that he would have been making the first move, but she surprised him to say the least. He could feel her pulling back, but he placed his hand at the back of her head to avoid that from happening. He hasn't yet had his fill of her mouth; he kissed her back lunging at her this time making her fall on her back with him on top. Still in a heavy lip lock, her hands traveled up his back feeling all his muscles twitch. She then grabbed a hold of his quills and kept a good grip of him, making sure that he wouldn't move.

Linds didn't plan on going anywhere though, he planned on staying and kissing her until something or someone disturbed them in any way. If anything or anyone did, he would kill them on the spot. The best moment of his life was not going to be ruined by everyone, this girl was pretty bold. She had started the kiss and was now touching his body, what else could happen?

Sonique's hands touched his chest, feeling all the muscles lightly twitch under her soft touch. This was like heaven to her; she was touching a guy's body. A guy with muscles and guts, man was he kissing back! Sonique decided to let her tongue have a little bit of action.

Linds could feel something wet and sleek on his lower lip, her tongue. This was where the fun started; he was going to enjoy this with a passion. He opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to have a feel around.

His mouth was warm, moist and so delicious, his mouth tasted sweet like soda. Her tongue took a small glide across his fangs; they were very sleek to say the least. Her tongue mapped out his mouth, trailing across his tongue with ease.

He clamped his mouth down on hers; his fangs lightly grazing her tongue making it retreat back into her mouth and letting him have full dominance. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and pushed his body roughly against hers while letting his tongue glide across the top of her mouth and her fangs. So sleek, they were like his own.

Sonique managed to pull away after pulling his head back by the quills, she was panting and heaving. She let go of his quills and stared wide eyed.

"Linds…" she said while still panting, he smiled and kissed her forehead. He too was panting, but not as much as she was. He could actually go for another round with her, but decided against it. Her mouth looked a bit bruised from where he was.

He sat up and sat on the side, right where his can was. It spilt right over her bedspread; he looked down at his now soggy backside and blanket.

"Damn it!" he said, Sonique shook her head and realization hit her.

"Oh no, I didn't bring a spare blanket or anything…" she said, Linds looked down feeling guilty for what he did.

"You could, stay with me until it dries up at least!" he said, Sonique nodded.

"Alright" she said and got out of the tent; Linds grabbed her backpack and got out of the tent with her, he then closed the tent, then the outer layer. He walked to his own tent and placed her stuff outside of it, there was a small bit that hung over the actual tent itself which was rain proof, so if it rained it didn't really matter about it for him anyway. Linds and Brick had tents that were rain proof; he just hoped that Sonique's was rain proof too.

Meanwhile, Tails and Amy were trying to convince Sonic to go in the water, but having no such luck!

"Sonic, c'mon!" said Tails, he really wanted Sonic to go in there with him and Amy to have a water fight.

"No Tails!" said Sonic, he never did like water and he didn't want to start now. All he wanted to do was sit back and relax, but he couldn't do that with Amy and Tails pulling him towards the water.

"Please, Sonic?" asked Amy, he shook his head.

"Never!"

"Baby!" said Amy, Sonic growled at her.

"Me a baby?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, you a baby!"

"Me? Who's the one asking ME to marry them all the time! Who's the one chasing me to win me like some kind of prize? Who's the one-?" he was cut off by Amy.

"You think that my love isn't real? Is that it? Sonic, my love for you is real! I don't want to get married at this age Sonic; I'm a bit too young. You are not some prize to be won, I just want to know how you feel Sonic? I f you don't feel the same way then fair enough, but you don't have to keep on running. Just tell me how you feel" she said, Sonic was silent.

He didn't know that words could get that deep; he was certainly surprised at it!

"I… I really don't know… Amy… I…" she shook her head and kissed him quickly; he turned a beet red and touched his lips. They were still warm; he pulled her close to him and kissed her quickly back.

Amy escaped from his grasp and ran into the water quickly.

"Come and get me then Sonic!" she shouted to him, he smiled cockily and ran in after her. Forgetting that he hated water, at least that's what they all thought.

"Water?" he gulped and looked back to dry land, Amy quickly pounced on his back almost pushing him over and startling the blue hedgehog into holding onto her tightly. Amy giggled and hugged him tight; he did the same to her and kissed her forehead.

Tails was stunned, how did Amy do that?

"I pray I never find out…"


End file.
